Best Friend
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Dark Pit telling his friends how he adopted Pikachu.


_Author's note: Contains out of character and non-story related._

* * *

"So, where did you find Pikachu?" Shulk said.

"Yeah, tell us, Dark Pit!" Lucina said.

Robin was sitting next to Shulk. Lucina sat on Dark Pit's spinning chair. Dark Pit smiled. Pikachu was sitting on his lap. Her ears flopped down. He petted her making her tail flop.

"I remember the first time I found her." Dark Pit said. "Here's how it went."

* * *

 _Years ago..._

 _I was looking for a new friend since I stopped trusting people. People are so cruel and careless. I walked inside the Pokemon Center to hopefully find a Pokemon to adopt. I looked around and noticed this tiny electric mouse and was sitting there looking sad. I knew it was a female because of the heart-shaped tail. She raised her head once she saw me. Her eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow. I could see hurt in her eyes. She had a red tie around her neck. I thought she was very cute because of her size. The Professor said her name was Pikachu. He said she's been sitting there looking sad every day. She would always have her head pressed against the bars of the cage. Once I tapped her cage, she tilts her head and scratches her head with her tiny foot. I loved the heart-shaped tail she had. I immediately adopted her. The Professor told me she was very intelligent and obedient to the last owner that had her. At home, I noticed she would always follow me. I did not find it suspicious because I figured she had separation anxiety. It was when I went to bed. I noticed she would always stay awake. She would always be sitting on my desk just staring at me. I told her to go to sleep but she wouldn't. She would not budge from the spot. I figured because she wasn't used to the room so I did not let it bother me. Then the next night, it happened again. She was sitting there just staring at me. Her face looked saddened like I was going to leave her. This kept going on for weeks and I started getting worried. I took a picture as evidence and tried taking her to the Pokemon Center. The nurses did not find anything wrong with her. She was perfectly healthy. So, I tried playing with her until she would become tired but she would always be awake. Feeling desperate, I talked to the Professor and discovered something shocking. The Professor told me that the last owner she was with waited until she was asleep and dropped her off at the Pokemon Center while she was still asleep. The owner was an army rancher and was getting deployed. Pikachu woke up inside a cage, saddened. She felt betrayed that her owner had abandoned her. The professor said the owner later died in combat. Pikachu developed emotional trauma. Now I realized why she was always staying up watching me sleep. She was emotionally damaged. She was afraid of going to sleep because she feared I would abandon her or die like what happened to her other owner. I was shocked. I was lost in words. It struck me so hard that I started crying my eyes out. I just knew she was like me. She hated being alone and only trusted the ones she developed a relationship with. When I came home, I gave her a hug and a kiss. I bought a small bed so she could be next to me. Ever since we've been together, the holes in Pikachu's heart were slowing healing. When I look at her, I see trust. I trust her. I understand her. Its people I don't understand. Whenever I look at her, I know she won't judge me like people do. She wants to be loved like everyone else. I love her because she accepts me for who I am. Whenever I came home, she always happy to me see me. She has feelings to. She's like a human. She's taught me some people can be trusted._

* * *

"Wow…" Robin gasped.

"That was sad…." Lucina said and wiped her eyes.

Pikachu scratched her ear and leaned against Dark Pit's chest. Dark Pit held her in his arms.

"That explains why you two are always right by each other's side." Shulk said.

"Yeah." Dark Pit replied.

"Pika! Pika!"

Dark Pit laughed.

"What I don't understand is, why do you two always fight?" Robin asked.

Dark Pit and Pikachu began to laugh.

"We don't really mean what we say to each other! We always had crude humor!" Dark Pit snickered.

Pikachu laughed and zapped Dark Pit.

"Ouch!"

Lucina and Shulk laughed.

"Yep, we're always messing around." Dark Pit said and petted Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika!"

"Aww! I love you, too, you silly rat!" Dark Pit cheered.

Pikachu electrocuted Dark Pit out of happiness.

Lucina, Robin, and Shulk began to laugh.


End file.
